1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to beds and bedding support systems and apparatuses, and more particularly, a portable variable-position headboard for a bed or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a bed headboard comprises a vertical board or panel disposed at the head of the bed, for aesthetic reasons and with a view to minimizing drafts, preventing the displacement of pillows and providing support for a person sitting up in the bed. However, several known support structures for bedding do not include a headboard, for example, bed frames, bunk beds, etc.
Without the headboard, the support structure supports a mattress but provides no support for a person sitting up in the bed. To overcome this, a user will be required to position the support structure near a wall so the wall may support the user sitting up in bed. However, the support structure may additionally be required to be fixed to the wall to prevent movement from the wall and the potential of pillows and the user being caught between the support structure of the bed and the wall.
There are occasions when a person, while in bed, wishes to sit up to watch television, read, work, etc. Everyone has probably attempted to do this at one time or another and has found it quite difficult to remain in this reclining-seated position very long. In an attempt to make this reclining-seated position more comfortable, there have been developed tiltable or adjustable headboards for beds. However, these tiltable or adjustable headboards are required to be permanently fixed to the existing headboard, bed frame or a wall. Examples of such headboards are described and shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,844,829; 5,353,450; and 5,771,508.
Additionally, bed rest pillows are known in the art, also know as husband or boyfriend pillows. A bed rest pillow is a large, high-backed pillow with two arms positioned at a lower portion of the pillow. Generally, a bed rest pillow is used to prop a user upright while in bed or on the floor, as for reading or watching television. However, due to the soft and pliable nature of this type of pillow, a bed rest pillow typically is required to be prop up against a rigid vertical surface, such as a headboard, a wall, a lower portion of a couch, etc.; otherwise, the bed rest pillow (and user) will have no support and will fall backwards when leaned upon.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus for supporting a user in a bed in various positions without requiring the apparatus to be permanently fixed to the bedding structure or an adjacent wall or be supported by another rigid structure.